A Caliban Christmas
by Survivalist
Summary: Just a short story about the leandros famalies first christmas without having to watch out for the Auphe. Rated for language and refereces to Werewolf and Vampire sex.
1. How is getting drunk a celebration?

**_A Caliban Christmas: Prologue._**

"It's Christmas." Niko said for the thid time, frustratedly.

"I've already told you, the holiday has ne meaning to me" Promise retaliated with, her voice a complete monotone, as if she no longer saw a point in the argument.

"Well, it means a damn lot to Cal. One round of Christmas Drinks at Ishiah's bar, and then you can go." Niko conceded.

"I don't see how going and getting drunk can be considered a way to celebrate a holiday." Promise muttered, her voice still never elevating past a bored monotone.

"Then just pretend that we're just all celebrating after a job well done." Niko sighed, almost deciding to give up the argument.

"You two haven't done a job in weeks; it's been two months since you dealt with the Auphe." Promise shot, her voice having the slightest trace of fire in it. She had been arguing for us to get tor work the second we were in a condition to fight.

"Then we can celebrate that. That's big enough to celebrate for the next year. Besides, we'll all be there. I'm going; Robin and Ishiah will be there. Cal's bringing Delilah; she's even gotten Flay and Slay to come in for the holidays." Niko argued, his voice almost pleading. He couldnt think of much that I would want for christmas, actually I had told him I didnt really want anything. In his thinking, the least he could do was make it feel like christmas.

"I don't know how exactly we ended up surrounding ourselves with werewolves. I'm glad for Cal and everything, but we don't have to sink to spending our holidays with Kin. " Promise spat. As long as they were paying them, promise could pretend to like werewolves, but they werent her idea of the ideal friends.

"But I thought you weren't going!" Niko shouted, his voice reverberating through the apartment. Niko almost never got angry, but he was doing this for me. I was the exception to his Zen.

"Well, maybe I was considering it until you said all of the half-wolves would be there." Promise argued, her voice still vibrating with disgust.

They had been going on about it for hours in the living room, and at this point, I didn't give a shit whether Promise came or not. I just had the stupid idea of us all spending Christmas together, and Niko, as always, had taken it upon himself to make sure it happened. I banged on the wall of our fancy new apartment (Now painted Zen green).

"Niko, give it a damn rest! If she doesn't want to come, it doesn't matter. Just forget the whole damn thing and go to sleep already!" I shouted through the wall, pissed as hell. Their relationship was still fairly strained, I didnt want to screw it up any more.

"See, he doesn't mind." Promise said with finality. I heard the door open and close. Then I heard a loud bang, most likely Niko breaking another coffee table. Good thing we only buy cheap wooden ones that don't hurt too badly when you get ninja-kicked onto them now.

I heard Niko bang on my door for a few seconds before giving up on it. If he had been really determined, he would have either picked the lock or broke it down. He did neither so I assumed he was just annoyed. Now that the arguing was over in the living room, I stroked the blade of the knife under my pillow to make sure it was still there and fell back to sleep.

**_Sorry for the short length, this is just a prologue. Give feedback. If I get a lot of reviews saying I should go commit suicide, I wont continue. Otherwise I'll continue to the story._**


	2. Waffles

As I woke up the next morning, I took the time to cross the 22nd of December off of my calendar. The Christmas countdown had a weird meaning to me and Niko. Even though out drunk, worthless whore of a mother never got us anything, we always succeeded in making Christmas not suck as badly as most days of the year. I remember that when I was ten, Niko got me my first gun. It was a weird present, but it turned out to be the best present I had ever gotten.

I never asked him how exactly a fourteen year old obtained a Smith and Wesson Revolver, but given that we had been living around Detroit at the time, it couldn't have been too difficult. He probably just beat up a gangster for it. I yawned and made my way into the kitchen, still surprised by how CLEAN out new apartment was. It was nauseating.

Zen green walls, a Fancy-Shmancy refrigerator that made ice and dispensed water and probably had a built in deep fryer that Niko was hiding from me, and a table that wasn't covered in wiped –off bloodstains from our in-home operations. Robin had bought it from a friend of his, no doubt another conniving, money-grubbing real estate guy. It didn't matter to me, because Niko had threatened the owner into lowering the rent down to four toes and three fingers, rather than an arm, a leg, and out immortal souls.

Looking into the nice refrigerator, I chose the one breakfast item that wasn't all organic, Waffles. Niko despised toaster waffles, or anything else you put into a toaster, but I loved them like cocaine. Tossing then into the fancy toaster that toasted six things at once, I grabbed a plate and drenched it with syrup, taking care not to touch the all-maple sugar-free stuff Niko bought.

"Do I smell waffles?" Niko said it like you would say 'I have testicular cancer' with the same amount of fear and revulsion.

"Yep, the _toasted_ kind, too. With all of the _preservatives_, and the _cholesterol_." I accented each word, drawing a faked shudder from Niko each time. He quickly rushed to the refrigerator and pulled out a plastic container of carrot sticks and cauliflower. Carrots and cauliflower…..what the hell kind of breakfast is that?

I sneered at him and retrieved by waffles, soaking the in the sticky nectar that was non-maple maple syrup. I didn't bother with a fork, picking up the waffle with my bare hands and taking a huge, auphe-style bite out of it, allowing the syrup to run along my chin in rivulets and savoring Nikos look of disgust.

"And I thought you had gotten over cannibalism. I weep for maple trees everywhere." Niko muttered in a tranquil voice, Very Buddha-on-top-of-a-mountain, as he systematically ate his carrots, not even using ranch dressing.

"Sometimes I forget we're related." I muttered sarcastically and continued to devour the waffles with unrestrained violence, and headed for the bathroom to shower. Ishiah was calling to work an extra shift today; I suppose he was trying to get me to pick up Cambriel's slack. The Peri had died earlier in the year when the Auphe raided his bar in an attempt to get me out of hiding, and Ish had taken his death pretty hard.

After the shower I dressed in my standard work outfit. A black jacket, and grey shirt, and a pair of faded blue jeans. My Glock .40 was holstered under my shoulder and my backup, a five-shot .38, was tucked into place in my ankle holster. I slid a black bladed combat knife in its sheath under the Glocks's holster. Why do I need to be a walking armory to go to work? Well, you try working at a distinctly non-human bar where everyone and everything wants you dead, and then consider that question.


End file.
